


L'eterno e il tempo

by ann1755



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann1755/pseuds/ann1755
Summary: Digressione temporale alla ricerca di parole e istanti.Un altro frammento...
Relationships: André Grandier/Oscar François de Jarjayes





	L'eterno e il tempo

_Anzi presso alcuni si stima aver esso rovinata la pittura, poiché molti giovani ad esempio di lui si dànno ad imitare una testa dal naturale, e non studiando ne‟ fondamenti del disegno e della profondità dell‟arte, solamente del colorito appagansi, onde non sanno metter due figure insieme G. Baglione, Le vite de‟ pittori, scultori et architetti, dal pontificato di Gregorio XIII nel 1572 in fino a‟ tempi di papa Urbano Ottavo nel 1642, Roma 1642_

_Così sottoposta dal Caravaggio la maestà dell‟arte, ciascuno si prese licenza, e ne seguì il dispregio delle cose belle [...] All‟hora cominciò l‟imitatione delle cose vili, ricercandosi le zozzure e le deformità, G. P. Bellori, Le vite de‟ pittori, scultori et architetti moderni, Roma 1672_

_Né poté mai tolerare [l‟Albani], che si seguitasse il Caravaggio, scorgendo essere in quel modo il precipitio, e la totale runa della nobilissima, e compitissima virtù della Pittura, G. C. Malvasia, La Felsina Pittrice, 1678, cit. in S. Macioce,_

_Se fossi minacciato a fil di spada di trovare un recente parallelo di Caravaggio, sceglierei Courbet. Nessuno dei due rifiuterebbe il paragone. Commento di un critico sulle Bagnante di Courbet (1853), cit. in T. J. Clark, Image of the People. Gustave Courbet and the 1848 Revolution, London, 1973, ed. cons. Torino, 1978, p. 9._

_Erika Bisetto - Citazioni tratte dalla tesi di Laurea “Storie di Shock nella Storia dell’Arte”._

****

**_L’eterno e il tempo_ **

“Dobbiamo andare…”.

Una frase fredda nella voce che trema spezzata.

Parole lievi nell’alba umida e sfocata.

_Non c’è più tempo…_

Questo è tutto ciò ch’è stato concesso.

_Non c’è più tempo…_

Un ultimo abbraccio, chiuso, mentre la guancia si posa sulla guancia e le fronti s’incontrano strisciandosi, ad imprimere l’odore reciproco sfatto e pieno della vibrazione intensa che ancora percuote il ventre.

Un’era in cui caos e dolore non concedono altro indugio mentre i raggi del giorno feriscono i corpi nudi e freddi, ancora tremanti.

_Non c’è più tempo…_

Catarsi che rifugge il passato e corre verso il futuro, l’ignoto e il nulla colmi soltanto di piazze assolate e popolani assetati di giustizia.

_Non c’è più tempo…_

Il tempo per amare è finito mentre le dita si stringono alle redini per trattenere i cavalli e scorgere solo per un istante, giù lungo Rue Saint Honoré, il drappello di soldati.

Spezzare il drappello e disperderlo e impedire ad esso di ricompattarsi…

_Non c’è più tempo…_

Il tempo per amare s’è dissolto al suono della voce che ordina di scendere giù, un’incursione in piena regola, lì, dentro Paris, immaginando i cuori che battono all’unisono.

_Il suo e il mio…_

_Mentre prego che altra gente non muoia e prego che non ti accada niente…_

Non c’è altra via d’uscita.

_Con lei…_

_Eternamente…_

_Che sempre non esiste…_

_Eppure sarai sempre con lei._

Pochi gradini…

La voce sormontata dallo scalpitare degli zoccoli che sferzano le pietre dure…

I cavalli lanciati contro uomini armati…

L’aria smossa dall’avanzare feroce del drappello di Guardie Francesi…

Il fianco scoperto, sorpreso, impreparato, si spezza e si allarga e si sgretola mentre altri ordini sormontano le grida dei soldati…

Le divise della Compagnia B delle Guardie Francesi divengono formidabili bersagli da colpire.

Dietro alle divise, uomini, carne, cuori e sogni…

Tutto infranto, che i disertori non possono più possedere carne, cuore, sogni.

Ecco ciò che sono divenuti in una manciata di ore i Soldati della Compagnia B della Guardia Metropolitana.

_Ormai il tempo è finito._

_Nessuno tornerà indietro._

_Il tempo procede…_

_Solo in avanti…_

_Tanto vale morire…_

_Perché indietro non si torna più._

Grida si susseguono infrangendosi contro colpi di fucile…

Rimbombi tranciano voci e sogni spezzati dagli spari.

Seguirla con lo sguardo diventa impossibile.

_Non vuoi perderla, lei, Oscar…_

_Non puoi perderla, lì, in mezzo a quel marasma…_

_Non puoi…_

Nella limpida giornata di luglio il buio torna a riempire lo sguardo.

Le figure galleggiano scomparendo a poco a poco e anche il cuore smette di battere.

Solo la voce di Alain accanto, a riportare il resoconto di ciò che sta accadendo, a trattenerti lì, invece di scivolare nell’abisso.

_Non adesso Dio…_

_Non adesso…_

_Non puoi perderla adesso…_

_Tutto diviene scuro…_

_Non vedi ed è come se non sentissi più nulla…_

_Cerchi la sua voce…_

_Devi restare con lei…_

_Oscar dove sei?_

_L’ordine repentino…_

_La sua voce…_

_Dannazione…_

_Dove sei Oscar?_

_Sì, laggiù…_

_La sua uniforme…_

_Questa notte, ti ho avvolto nella sua stoffa ruvida mentre ascoltavo il tuo cuore battere e infrangersi contro il mio._

_Pelle contro pelle…_

_Nascosti l’uno nell’altro, immensi della coscienza dell’altro…_

_Nelle viscere tiepide di carne molle e dolore unico…_

_Odore di capelli e labbra…_

_Odore d’erba e aria tiepida di luglio…_

_Mescolati ai respiri…_

Il tempo per amare è finito.

L’eternità di un istante rubato al tempo rimasto impresso lì, nella carne e nel sangue, suggello d’amore e di disperato desiderio di vivere.

_Le voci dei miei compagni mi guidano…_

_Mi basta che lei sia lì, in mezzo a loro…_

_Me l’hanno giurato che non l’avrebbero persa di vista…_

_Quell’ultimo raggio…_

_Intravisto nel buio…_

_Il sole e lei…_

_Il tramonto…_

_La stessa luce tiepida del giorno prima…_

_L’hai amata…_

_Ed ora muori…_

_***_

Il respiro attonito…

La testa lì, a scorrere ogni singolo passaggio, ogni singolo istante della dannata giornata.

_Fabourg Saint Antoine…_

Il quartiere più selvaggio e infuocato di Paris…

Nulla di pianificato, nulla di stabilito…

Nemmeno la fuga.

_Place Aux Veaux…_

_Port Saint Paul…_

_Quai des Celesines…_

Le acque calme della Senna hanno accolto il riflesso dei disertori.

Non più Soldati della Guardia…

Non più nemmeno cinquanta.

Non sarebbero tornati indietro. Mai più.

Nessuna caserma, nessun rancio, nessuno stipendio, nulla…

Un drappello di disertori…

Si doveva forzare la traversata e tornare a Rive Gauche dove c’era possibilità di trovare rifugio nelle campagne immediatamente dietro, meno presidiate. Certo si doveva oltrepassare le barriere delle città ma quelle eran già due giorni che bruciavano…

Quand’anche fossero state presidiate, si poteva provare a forzare l’ostacolo.

L’intento era tirarsi dietro i soldati che riempivano la città così che _gl’invasori_ si sarebbero distratti, così da permettere alla gente di rinforzare le barricate per trasformare Parigi in un labirinto insidioso, impossibile da percorrere…

Ci aveva pensato e ripensato a quella scelta…

Salvare i suoi uomini…

Salvare la gente…

Opporsi ai reggimenti che stavano chiudendo Parigi in una morsa d’immobilità…

Che Parigi voleva esplodere e rivoltarsi e…

Ci aveva pensato e ripensato…

Istinto e logica…

Terrore e cinico ragionamento…

Ci aveva pensato e ripensato in quegli istanti…

Perché lei…

_Vivere…_

_Avrebbe voluto solo vivere…_

_E al tempo stesso morire._

_Morire con lui, tra le sue braccia…_

_Morire mentre il sangue inondava il cervello e la coscienza…_

Adesso era lì, a terra…

Le spalle curve, incapace persino d’appoggiarsi al muro secco e nero della porta della chiesa ch’erano riusciti a raggiungere dopo essere fuggiti.

La testa un poco piegata, le mani vuote…

Le mani che tenevano stretta _la sua pelle_ , l’accarezzavano ancora, solo nella mente.

L’avevano accarezzata davvero nella luce del tramonto, nel buio della notte…

Un giorno prima…

Era notte, di nuovo…

Nelle orecchie c’era solo quello sparo, duplice, rimbombato nelle viscere della carne e nelle viscere della città.

Là sotto…

_Pont Marie…_

Dannatamente stretto…

Avrebbe consentito al drappello dei disertori d’essere inghiottito dall’Ile Saint Louis, piccola e anch’essa dannatamente angusta per accogliere reggimenti troppo corposi e quindi abbastanza insidiosa da nascondere i disertori dei Soldati della Guardia.

No…

L’esiguo plotone del reggimento svizzero appostato lì, alla bocca di Pont Marie, lì, sull’Ile Saint Louis, chissà da quanto, e nelle orecchie la dannata soffiata fatta circolare in fretta dagli informatori di polizia che dava i cinquanta Soldati della Guardia disertori venire verso di loro.

Dannazione non si torna più indietro…

Parigi si disfa sotto le grida dei popolani dannati, quelli che la fame l’hanno dentro gli occhi e nessuna remora a lasciar scorrere nelle vene la pazzia di volere tutto e impadronirsi di tutto.

Parigi attraversata dal boato lugubre di boati che riecheggiano, sequenze di spari spianati contro e grida e folle che ondeggiano caricando i soldati e soldati, geometricamente disposti come avessero avuto di fronte stranieri invasori, che magari erano solo briganti e straccioni e forestieri riversati nelle strade e pronti a entrare ovunque e a saccheggiare armi e pane e spade e forconi e polvere da sparo, senza nemmeno sapere che farsene e poi finire per schierarsi assieme ai commercianti, agli armaioli, ai contadini, ai detenuti strappati alle galere…

La folla dannata li aveva imparati a riconoscere i disertori, _ribelli, tutti,_ come loro e li aveva fatti passare…

Gl’informatori non avevano fatto altro che raccogliere sparute notizie e riportarle a chi si trovava nella direzione della loro fuga.

Le mani si aprono, la pelle rattrappita del sangue rappreso ed asciutto…

Il suo sangue…

L’aveva sentito scorrere sotto la pelle, caldo e vivo, e poi l’aveva visto scorrere tra le dita, rosso e morto.

Sangue ribelle…

Sangue plebeo…

Rosso, com’era rosso quello di lei, nobile.

Tutto era scorso…

Un istante ch’era divenuto eterno…

L’eterno…

L’eterno racchiuso nell’istante…

Si stringono le mani, tremanti.

Dannate mani che non smettono di tremare.

L’avevano accarezzato…

Prima lievi e poi intense…

Le dita avevano assaggiato il tepore dei capelli, la consistenza liscia dei muscoli…

Il respiro…

Aveva accarezzato il suo respiro scivolato addosso, nell’istante in cui la luce si spegne, inghiottita dal buio che solca il sangue nelle vene e rimbomba nella testa e nelle viscere.

Quell’istante, ch’era stato tempo, ora divenuto eterno. Dentro, impresso a fuoco, visibile nel lieve tremore delle mani, nel languido spasmo del sesso, nudo e vuoto.

Tempo colmo di eterno.

Che non c’era più.

Ma lei non lo sapeva come si fa a trattenere l’eterno nelle mani, che non sarebbe bastato a stringere le dita forte, più forte ancora, ch’esse stringevano il nulla.

_Che l’eterno è il nulla…_

_Che André non c’era più._

Ci aveva pensato e ripensato…

Lo sguardo sollevato, attratto dai bagliori di baionette brillanti e dannate nella calda e tagliente giornata di luglio…

Le dita strette alle redini, tirate a forza…

Gli occhi puntati alla fila di lance, pessimo acciaio, sollevate contro di loro…

Da qui non si passa…

_Fuoco!_

Erano disertori, dannati traditori, ribelli…

L’uniforme addosso, bersaglio incandescente…

Ancora peggio degli stracci dei popolani che avevano assaltato negozi e prigioni e armerie…

Un insulto al nome del re.

Il primo plotone aveva esploso i suoi colpi, a raffica…

Dannati Charleville…

L’alzata di mira compensata…

Che i soldati erano rimasti a cavallo e i colpi erano sfilati netti e precisi alla stessa altezza di quelli che avanzavano e che si vedevano sbarrata la strada.

Le redini tirate con forza…

Lo sguardo istintivamente ad accogliere le immagini che si susseguivano infuocate di fronte a sé…

Nelle orecchie i nomi di quelli ch’erano morti, quel giorno, anche quelli dei suoi soldati…

_Aimee Maurice…_

_Jean Baptiste Frerer…Voltaire…_

_Pierre Descarie…_

_E poi Legandre Rober, Jullien Louis Charles, Harry Julien Cabalien, Auguste Coustin, Roucherri Andrienn…_

Grida, voci fulminate dagli spari…

Bagliori infernali…

Moschetti spianati alla spalle…

La fuga era divenuta un’esecuzione, spietata.

Il tradimento era già condanna a morte e la condanna andava eseguita lì, nel cuore della dannata città.

Non si torna indietro…

_Arminan Fabien…_

_Petion Léon…_

_Norbert Legandre…_

_Yerrie Monfourot…_

_Santerre Ferdinand…_

_Florent Coustin e Stefan Arminan…_

_Maurice Santerre, Cordier Roland, Daniel Petion, Marion Latidie, Corve Barron…_

A terra, ad uno ad uno…

Tutt’intorno, corpi trafitti, immobili…

L’Inferno…

Non più stelle timide e vacue…

L’Inferno si rovescia addosso…

L’Inferno che hai scelto…

_Lasalle Gerard…_

_Dio che fai Gerard?_

_Gerard…_

L’urlo rimbomba nelle orecchie, gli occhi sbarrati, il selciato tiepido di sangue, il corpo esanime…

_Roland Jerome…_

_Theode Lorency…_

_Latidie Theo Simeon…_

_Maurice Santerre…_

_Florent Coustin…_

_Rivarol Danency…_

Siamo…

Siamo troppo pochi…

_Place Monfils…_

_Place aux Veaux_

_Quai Pelletier…_

_Rue du Grenier sur l’eau…_

_Plee Baudoyer…_

_Pont Notre Dame…_

_Pont Notre Dame…_

Dal buio gli occhi corrono al lembo di luce che filtra dalla gradinata.

Il dislivello della Senna di quei tempi era quasi cinque tese lunghe, che si dovevano percorrere risalendo su, attraverso scalini docili e piegati dai passi dei secoli, sui si stende un altro languido tramonto, limpido e chiaro e teso sulle figure e sugli sguardi.

L’acqua scorre e sgocciola facendosi strada tra l’odore ammuffito del soffitto ricamato di edera giallastra.

Pochi disertori sopravvissuti.

Nascosti come topi giù, dentro i passages che ingoiano pescatori e barcaioli e l’infrangersi degli zoccoli sul selciato asciutto…

Giù, avvolti dal rumore delle pompe che convogliano più velocemente l’acqua e nascondono il respiro, in compagnia dei topi allarmati, unici spettatori della sequenza disperata che si sviscera là sotto.

Il cielo di stelle sopra la testa diviene pietoso sudario di nubi cariche di pioggia.

Profumo d’erba bagnata, lino fradicio, mani umide…

La sua pelle ancora impressa addosso…

Lei, nascosta in lui che adesso non c’era più.

_L’eterno…_

_Un tempo forse mai esistito._

L’eterno spezzato dal tempo che continua inesorabile la sua corsa…

Come la morte spezza la vita.

Aveva confidato nella notte che sarebbe servita a proteggere la fuga.

Ma, dannazione, era luglio e a luglio la luce c’impiega un tempo infinito ad abbandonare la città e i suoi vicoli.

_Quanto tempo c’impiega la notte a scendere sulla città?_

_E poi…_

Il tempo di alzare lo sguardo lassù, alla sommità della scalinata che li avrebbe riportati in superficie…

Gli scalini non ancora guadagnati, dieci o forse quindici tese lunghe a separarli dalla base della gradinata.

Cinque tese lunghe in altezza e dieci…

No…

_Dieci no…_

_Quindici…_

_Quindici in lunghezza…_

Ci aveva pensato e ripensato…

Le mani strette nelle mani, ancora più forte.

In ascolto della forza delle proprie dita, solo quelle, che stringevano il vuoto, il tempo perduto, l’eterno istante del duplice sparo.

Il colpo rimbomba di nuovo, infrangendo l’umido silenzio del cunicolo, per poi espandersi e sovrapporsi all’altro sparo, intrecciato seppur di poco, in direzione opposta al primo, che colpiva nel segno, il soldato sulla sommità dei gradini, vacillava e cadeva a terra.

Nelle orecchie i nomi di quelli ch’erano morti, quel giorno, anche quelli dei suoi soldati.

_André Grandier…_

Il duplice colpo risuona di nuovo nella testa, che scende ondeggiando, la massa di capelli a chiudere lo sguardo, le mani ad afferrare il capo, stringerlo, come a scacciare il suono arrogante che riecheggiava ancora ed ancora.

Un unico suono, in fondo intatto e acuto, a perforare i sensi e la vita.

Un unico suono, capace di spazzare via il sensuale respiro ch’era scorso in un tempo che pareva non esserci più.

Forse non c’era mai stato.

Il tempo d’amare è finito.

Un tempo durato un istante e poi divenuto eterno.

Solo una giornata era scorsa…

Solo un’alba e un tramonto.

Ore dense di rabbia e d’amore…

Un passo e il suo nome…

Un altro passo…

Il suo nome…

“André…”.

Aveva chiesto di lei e lei l’aveva chiamato.

Pochi passi…

Il tempo di allungare le braccia a osservare il corpo scivolare a terra.

“André…”.

Aveva sussurrato il suo nome.

Nell’istante che ferma il tempo e spezza il destino…

Il suo nome che diviene eterno perché più non sarà.

Il suo nome e lui adagiato lì, nel battito stranito, spezzato dal colpo.

Il suo nome sussurrato lì, all’orecchio, che lui le aveva detto che l’amava, da sempre e poi che non voleva morire, non lì, nel sudicio antro sghembo ricavato tra pietre e acqua.

Il suo viso trattenuto tra le dita che scostavano una ciocca di capelli neri mentre lo sguardo immobile perdeva luce e respiro.

“André…”.

Il nome bello, sussurrato piano…

La testa ondeggia per raccontarsi che non era vero.

Il nome forte pronunciato lieve…

Il respiro spezzato, che non c’è più aria.

S’era chinata su di lui…

L’aveva chiamato…

Il suo nome sussurrato piano…

Il suo nome…

_“_ André…”.

Pronunciato di nuovo…

Il suo nome divenuto eterno, perché lui non c’è più.

L’eterno scalfisce la morte, il dolore…

L’eterno concede l’amore agli amanti…

Gli amanti non sanno che farsene dell’amore eterno, che gli amanti vogliono amare subito, ora, istante dopo istante.

L’eterno non c’è, non è visibile…

L’eterno è tempo non vissuto.

L’eterno è tempo inesistente.

Sussurrò il nome, di nuovo, mentre il vento caldo della sera s’alzava a regalare odore di spari e di morte.

Si alzò, perché il corpo rifiutava il luogo, la mente rifiutava l’immagine di lui che pareva dormisse, accolto in una semplice bara e pochi fiori a ornare il viso bello.

Il suo viso…

Vivo, vicino, immobile, puro come quello d’un bambino, dal sapore pallido e lieve di una notte di luglio, di aloni profumati di rose e tigli, talmente dolce da annebbiare i sensi e spezzare il respiro.

L’eterno impresso e marchiato a fuoco sul cuore e sulla pelle, le mani lontane l’una dall’altra che il tocco non rammentasse quello di lui, docile e pieno.

L’eterno piantato lì, in mezzo alla gola, che non c’era verso di piangere e nemmeno di gridare, mentre il corpo si disfaceva a poco a poco.

L’eterno custodito nelle viscere, il corpo che indietreggiava e s’appoggiava al muro sbrecciato della chiesa…

Com’era stato d’appoggiarsi alla corteggia ruvida, per liberarsi e fondersi con quello dell’altro che penetrava e colpiva e sollevava e…

Le mani sui fianchi afferrati e tenuti fermi immobili mentre le mani s’aggrappavano alla schiena e le labbra mordevano le altre e…

Tutto impresso nella carne e…

Prese a camminare piano e poi più veloce per vedere se l’avrebbe incontrato di nuovo, per vedere se sarebbe riuscita a sfuggire da sé, dall’eterno dolore che lacerava i sensi.

Prese a correre, per fuggire via…

Da lì.

_Paris…_

_Via da lì, via dal piombo di Paris…_

_Nemica suadente e terribile…_

_Che non c’era più posto lì in mezzo…_

_Nel piombo che sibilava addosso…_

Impietosa pioggia colmò le orecchie del rumore sordo dell’acqua che inondava il selciato, i ponti, le pietre, le colonne…

Gli parlò come se lui fosse lì, accanto, silenzioso, a osservare la stessa corrente impetuosa della Senna, gonfia e nera.

Gli domandò che avrebbe dovuto fare, che ne sarebbe stato di lei ora che loro non c’erano più.

Ora che l’eterno aveva ingoiato le loro esistenze.

Si ritrovò senza forze, dopo aver vagato senza metà, che ogni posto sarebbe stato senza di lui e ovunque lei fosse fuggita non sarebbe mai riuscita a raggiungere il luogo ove lui non c’era più.

Si sedette a terra mentre le mani si stringevano nelle mani, nel silenzioso sgocciolare della pioggia.

Rammentò l’istante…

Gli aveva chiesto di sposarla…

In una piccola chiesa…

In una terra qualsiasi…

Dopo aver combattuto.

Gli aveva chiesto di prometterle che sarebbe stata sua moglie, davanti a Dio…

Si, lui le aveva detto di sì, il debole sorriso ad illuminare lo sguardo ormai spento.

Erano già marito e moglie, erano sposati.

Lo sarebbero stati in eterno, anche se non lo erano stati che per poche ore.

Il tempo d’un tramonto e un’alba…

Rammentò l’istante…

Gli aveva stretto la mano, l’aveva presa accanto al viso, ci aveva pianto dentro lacrime silenziose, mescolate al sangue, fisse allo sguardo di André che non voleva arrendersi.

Non voleva morire André…

E lei gli aveva detto che non sarebbe mai accaduto.

L’ultima illusione…

Lui non sarebbe morto e tutto sarebbe iniziato…

_L’eterno può spingersi oltre al presente?_

Oppure nessuno può varcare il confine invalicabile del tempo, come la vita non può spingersi dentro la morte e la morte non può far parte della vita?

Rammentò l’istante…

La voce, la propria, che gli parlava e parlava a se stessa.

I tramonti che avrebbero visto ancora, assieme, ad Arras, come quando erano bambini.

E la benedizione di essere nati per vivere.

Rammentò l’istante…

Mentre il cielo infuocato accoglieva l’ultima lacrima e la promessa che lui non sarebbe morto.

Non avrebbe mai potuto…

Tutto sarebbe iniziato…

Il loro amore…

Una nuova vita e una nuova era…

Rammentò l’eterno istante…

Lo squarcio nel petto, il vuoto a frantumare ogni speranza…

Il nulla a invadere ciò che restava di sé.

Il silenzio…

Il viso bello…

Rammentò l’eterno dolore…

Che lei sarebbe voluta morire…

Che lei sarebbe voluta diventare aria e luce e lacrime per dissolversi assieme al suo abbraccio.

L’ultimo…

Rammentò…

Il vento che le scorreva addosso mentre lei non era più, non era più nulla.

L’eterno si disfaceva e gli istanti si moltiplicavano radendo i sensi, colpendo il cuore, per poi dissolversi anch’essi, come la luce del tramonto.

L’eterno addio racchiuso in un freddo istante che non c’era più.

Ma nella solitudine non vi è eternità, né tempo…

Rammentò…

_André…_

Il nome gridato…

Il nome gridato…

La bocca fece per aprirsi, che nessun suono uscì nel silenzio, mentre il petto oppresso dal peso anelava a respirare di nuovo.

Come in un tempo impazzito rammentò il suo volto, lo sguardo chiuso, i teneri fiori appoggiati a coprire lo scempio della battaglia.

Come in un tempo a ritroso si ritrovò sull’argine della Senna, sola, vuota, senza sapere chi era ormai, perché lei era se c’era lui, lei era quando lui l’aveva amata.

Rammentò…

Come in un girone impazzito, il tempo restituì tasselli perduti mentre il tenue raggio di sole filtrava dalla finestra.

Aprì gli occhi…

Sguardo sbarrato nella penombra…

Le parve di cadere giù, a terra…

Aprì le braccia e le mani per tenersi e non cadere.

Sarebbe caduta…

Le dita s’aprirono scorrendo nella tiepida consistenza d’un lenzuolo caldo.

Sfiorarono il corpo, muto e fermo accanto a sé.

Un battito fondo implose nel petto e nell’istante tutto si fece chiaro, nel silenzio del mattino.

Un respiro lieve…

“Sono qui…”.

_Dio…la sua voce…_

“André…” – un sussurro…

“Dimmi…sono qui…hai parlato…ti senti bene…”.

Lo sguardo si colmò del volto dell’altro che si sollevava e scorreva a lei.

Oscar vide il viso di André, il suo sorriso, lo sguardo bello come un tempo.

Gli occhi erano aperti a lei, come se la stesse osservando.

Sapeva che non vedevano più da tempo, non vedevano più nulla ma sapeva che lui la stava guardando, come un tempo, come era sempre stato.

“Non avrai sognato…ancora lo stesso sogno…” – chiese andando a strofinarle la guancia con il naso, come a rassicurarla che adesso era sveglia e non c’era più motivo d’avere paura.

“Ho creduto d’averti perso…”.

“Mille volte ci siamo persi…persino quando non sapevamo nemmeno d’amarci…e mille volte ci siamo ritrovati…accadrà…anche in sogno…ci perderemo e ci ritroveremo…”.

“Non…voglio sentirlo…”.

“Certo…non vuoi…va bene…”.

“Voglio averti qui…sempre…abbracciami…stringimi…”.

Nel silenzio il corpo s’avvicinò lieve racchiudendo l’altro, accostato ad esso, così che i volti furono uno accanto a quello dell’altra.

“Baciami…” – le sussurrò André – “Se sarai tu a farlo saprai che non è un sogno…”.

Il volto si voltò di poco, lo sguardo si chiuse, le labbra s’aprirono un poco ad accarezzare il volto, ascoltare la consistenza della pelle assonnata, intuire il debole sentore dell’altro, profumo conosciuto nella mente.

Lo baciò piano, le labbra si sporsero, morsero i denti per assaggiare la consistenza piena e vera.

Lui era lì, l’eterno fatto delle mille volte in cui si erano persi e delle mille volte in cui si erano ritrovati.

Lì, erano…

“Io sarò sempre qui…ti aspetterò sempre…non saremo eterni, non potremo mai esserlo…ma in tutti gli istanti in cui vorrai…in tutti gli istanti che precedono il tempo…io ci sarò…”.

“Sempre…”.

“Ti porterò al mare…se vuoi possiamo uscire a cavallo…”.

“Si…verrò con te…”.

“Come è sempre stato…”.


End file.
